1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manhole accesses and more specifically to an adjustable manhole/catch basin structure which may be adjusted vertically to accommodate a change in road surface height.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An ever present problem is reconstruction of road surfaces. Typically, an added layer of asphalt is applied to a cement road which is chipped, cracked, and damaged. The result of the new layer of asphalt is that the manholes and catch basins are too low and will damage the wheels and suspensions of motor vehicles. New manhole and/or catch basins need to be installed to compensate for the increased road height. There are several patents which address adjusting the height of a manhole/catch basin for increased road height. U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,199 to Pickett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,981 to McCaffery, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,796 to Cuozzo address the issue of adjustable manholes.
However, Pickett requires that a large truck with an elaborate tool to adjust the height of the adjustable portion; the threads of the adjustable structure may become damaged when pavement is removed from around the adjustable portion; and the second frame member must be heated to rotate thereof. MaCaffery requires a gasket to seal the manhole cover. The threads on Cuozzo may become damaged when pavement is removed from around the adjustable portion.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an adjustable manhole/catch basin structure which may be vertically adjusted when a road surface needs to be resurfaced.